Crecer de golpe
by Princesita Bra
Summary: Bra descubre algo que hará cambiar su vida para siempre. Pero su familia ni sus amigos la dejarán sóla.
1. Una inesperada noticia

**ACLARACION:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z __¡NO me pertenecen!__ Son propiedad del señor AKIRA TORIYAMA, quien hizo que yo me encariñara tanto con esta historia y que por ende tenga que empezar a escribir fanfics._

**ACLARACION 2: **Lo que se encuentra en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes.

_

* * *

_

**Una inesperada noticia**

En una fría noche de invierno, una jovencita de unos veinte años miraba por la ventana de su enorme habitación hacia la calle con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

―Sé que esto no es un juego, ya dejó de serlo hace tiempo. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.―

La joven miraba el cielo, las estrellas, llorando y pensando en cómo solucionar su problema, pero sabía que ESTE problema ya no tendría solución.

Corrió su mirada hacia un lado, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió hacia su cama. Allí se recostó y acarició su vientre y convencida se dijo: ―Voy a enfrentar esta situación, así tenga que hacerlo sola. De hoy en más todo será por y para ti… Hijo.―

_**Flashback, unas horas antes en la Universidad de Satan City…**_

―Mark, oye Mark, tengo que hablar contigo.― La muchacha parecía algo nerviosa.

― ¿Qué quieres Bra? Me estás molestando, no ves que estoy acompañado.― Al lado del muchacho estaba una exuberante rubia, alta, de ojos azules, de unos veintidós años.

―Sí, claro que lo veo― Respondió irónicamente Bra y luego continuó ―Pero, en verdad. Necesito hablarte muy en serio, es urgente.―

―Está bien, espérame en el bar de la Universidad. En diez minutos estoy ahí.― Dijo Mark.

Bra se fue para el bar sin decir una palabra, sólo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y una lágrima rebelde que había tratado de evitar que se escape delante de Mark y su amiga.

Ya en el bar la joven estaba sentada en una mesa que daba a la ventana de éste. Había pedido sólo un vaso de agua, pero ni siquiera lo había probado. Jugaba con los dedos de su mano, mostrándose evidentemente nerviosa.

De un momento a otro, sin que lo notara Mark se sentó en frente suyo y le dijo:

―Bien, ya me tienes aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?― Su tono de voz fue duro y cortante, haciendo que en el pecho Bra sintiera una puñalada.

―Este… Yo… Bueno, ehh…― Bra tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y balbuceaba, esto hacía poner nervioso a Mark.

― ¡Habla de una maldita vez Bra, no tengo todo el día!― Le dijo el muchacho, notablemente alterado.

―ESTOY EMBRAZADA.― Lo dijo sin pensarlo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Si no lo hacía, sabía que iba a ser peor.

―Ja, ja, ja…― La risa de Mark resonó en todo el lugar. ―Bien, te felicito. ¿Quién es el afortunado padre, eh?―

Bra ya no podía contener sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

―No seas imbécil, Mark.― Le dijo. ―Eres tú, ¿quién más?―

―Eso no puedes probarlo, niña. Así como te entregaste a mí, pudiste haberlo hecho con muchos otros.―

― ¡Eres un cretino! ¿Crees que soy una mujerzuela, como tu nueva amiguita?― Bra gritó y la gente que estaba en el bar de dio vuelta para verlos.

―Baja la voz, me haces pasar vergüenza.― Le dijo Mark y siguió: ―Haz lo que quieras con ese niño Bra, pero a mí no me metas.―

― ¡Pero es tu hijo!― Le dijo ella llorando.

―No me interesa, a ver si entiendes.―

―No me hagas esto, por favor Mark.― El llanto de la muchacha era cada vez más intenso, lo que le estaba diciendo Mark le destrozaba el corazón.

―Óyeme bien, porque no lo repetiré. A ti te gustó jugar, ahora hazte cargo. Vas a tener que solucionar este "problemita" tu sola, yo no quiero saber nada.― Mark era muy cruel con Bra, ella todo lo que hacía era escuchar, sin decir una palabra. ―Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras. Quieres quedártelo, quédatelo; quieres quitártelo, quítatelo, pero a mí no me involucres.―

―Mark, por favor…― dijo en un suspiro la peliazul.

―Mejor sigue tu camino Bra, que yo seguiré el mío. No me busques más. Suerte en tu vida, adiós.― Con estas palabras el muchacho se retiro del bar dejando a una desconsolada Bra, llozosando y acariciando su vientre.

Minutos después, la hija de la poderosa Bulma Brief, se fue del lugar hacia su casa.

En el camino pensaba en la decisión que iba a tomar, en como lo tomarían sus padres cuando se lo contara, en que diría su hermano, su mejor amiga ¡ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Pan aún! Por último se acordó de él, del amor de su vida, de su VERDADERO amor, a quien nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos y sintió de nuevo esa puñalada en el corazón.

_¿Qué pensarás tú, Goten? ¿Me juzgarás? ¿Pensarás que soy una cualquiera?_

Llegó a su casa rogando no ser vista por nadie, pero para su desgracia, mientras subía las escaleras, se topó con quien menos quería hacerlo, su padre.

Lo vio, trató de poner su mejor cara y con una gran sonrisa dibujada, le dijo: ―Hola papi.―

― ¿Te encuentras bien, niña?― fue todo lo que él le dijo.

―Sí, sí, muy bien papi.― Y volvió a sonreír, pero bien sabía que Vegeta no era ningún tonto

―Bien, no te metas en líos.― Respondió Vegeta y siguió su camino.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se fue directo a su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta y calló rendida al suelo llorando.

―Lo lamento, papá. Te defraude…― Dijo entre llantos.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Bra seguía recostada en su cama, repasando estos momentos en su cabeza una y otra vez. Decidió no bajar a cenar, diciéndole a su madre que se encontraba muy cansada y que prefería irse a dormir temprano.

Y así lo hizo, se durmió. Pero antes había decidido contarle a Pan, su mejor amiga, que estaba esperando un bebé. Sabía que teniendo el apoyo de ella todo iba a resultarle más fácil, sabía que ella nunca la dejaría sola, no en un momento como este.

Mañana sería el día en el que iba a hablar con Pan, mañana sería el comienzo de su nueva vida. De su difícil, pero feliz vida junto a su bebé.

* * *

_**Nota**_

_¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil perdones por dejar "Wish of love" a la mitad. La verdad es que me quedé atrancada en el tercer capítulo y estoy en cero para el cuarto, no me llega la inspiración =( Así que perdón a quienes seguían esa historia._

_Pero acá les traigo este nuevo fic… La idea salió de un momento personal por el que estoy pasando, completamente opuesto a la historia, pero que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esto que acaban de leer. Creo que la temática es un poco complicada, por eso estoy tratando de ser lo más delicada y cuidadosa posible con ella. n.n_

_Debo confesar que mientras escribía este fic se me filtró un par de veces mi castellano rioplatense, todavía no logro encontrar el porque. =P Pero tranquilos, ya está arreglado, así que se entiende… ^_^_

_Bueno, me despido de ustedes… =)_

_Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y me prometo a mi misma que voy a terminarla, así me lleve años (?)_

_Y dejen sus reviews, para que me cuenten que les pareció… ñ_ñ_

_Besitos… =)_


	2. No estoy sola

******ACLARACION:**_ Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z __¡NO me pertenecen!__ Son propiedad del señor AKIRA TORIYAMA, quien hizo que yo me encariñara tanto con esta historia y que por ende tenga que empezar a escribir fanfics._

_

* * *

_

**No estoy sola**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mareada y sin ganas de levantarse. Pero sabía que no era momento para quedarse en cama, era el momento de empezar una nueva vida, una vida repleta de preocupaciones y problemas, pero una hermosa vida al fin.

Se levantó de su cama y fue al espejo. Contempló todo su cuerpo, se vio de pies a cabeza y se centró en su vientre, lo acarició y esbozó una leve sonrisa, seguida de una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Decidió tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar con su familia como lo hacía normalmente. Debía actuar lo más natural posible porque, por el momento, no tenía pensado contarles nada a sus padres hasta tanto esté segura de la decisión que había tomado.

Bajó hasta el comedor, donde ya se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta.

―Buen día, linda. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Pudiste descansar?― Le preguntó su madre.

―Buen día mamá; buen día, papá. Por suerte sí, pude descansar bien.― Mintió. En realidad durmió muy poco, se despertaba a cada momento, molesta, inquieta.

―Me alegro, hija.― Dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Luego preguntó: ― ¿Saldrás hoy Bra?―

―De hecho sí. Tenía pensado ir a la Montaña Paoz a visitar a Pan. ¿Tú me necesitabas?― Preguntó la muchacha.

―No, no. Puedes ir tranquila.―

Vegeta estaba callado, lo único que hacía era observar la escena. Aunque más que nada, prestaba mucha atención en su princesa.

Bulma le había servido a Bra un café con leche y tostadas con dulce de duraznos; y ella al sentir esos olores, le dieron nauseas. Trató de disimular, pero fue inevitable. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al baño.

― ¡Bra, hija! ¿Qué sucede?― Preguntó Bulma. ―Esta niña me está asustando.―

Iba a ir tras ella, pero Vegeta la detuvo.

―No te preocupes mujer, la mocosa está bien.―

― ¿Y tu cómo sabes, Vegeta?― Le preguntó Bulma arqueando una ceja.

―Ve a preguntarle, de seguro eso te dirá.― Le contestó Vegeta en un tono burlón.

―A eso iba, pero tú te metiste en mi camino.― le dijo Bulma.

Luego de esto, ella se retiró del lugar y fue a la habitación de Bra. Golpeó la puerta y preguntó: ―Bra, hija. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué te ocurrió?―

La muchacha de ojos azules estaba dentro del baño de su habitación cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba. Había vomitado y se sentía muy mareada, pero así y todo se lavó la cara, cepilló su cabello y enfrentó a Bulma.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dijo: ―Mami, disculpa que me haya ido así de repente. Lo que pasó es que recordé que Pan iba a llamarme al celular para combinar el horario en que nos veríamos, y recordé que lo había dejado aquí.―

― ¿De verdad es sólo eso? Te ves algo pálida.― Preguntó Bulma, extrañada por la conducta de su hija.

―Sí, de verdad mamá. Estoy bien. Voy a prepararme porque en ratito voy a la casa de Pan.― Contestó Bra.

―Oye, ¿por qué no esperas a tu hermano? Él en un par de horas está aquí. Dile que te lleve, porque yo no te veo bien.―

Para no seguir contrariando a su madre decidió hacerle caso y pedirle a Trunks que la llevara. Así dejó más tranquila a Bulma, pero sabía que no iba a poder ocultar lo que le estaba pasando por mucho más tiempo. Todo de un momento a otro saldría a la luz y si no actuaba rápido eso sería de la peor manera. Quería hacer las cosas bien, por una vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien.

Puso algunas cosas en un bolso. Un pijama, una muda de ropa, su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo para el cabello, un poco de maquillaje, sus sandalias favoritas, una toalla, etc. ¡Parecía que iba a quedarse a vivir! Pero en realidad tenía la certeza de que esta charla con su mejor amiga sería cosa de todo el día y toda la noche.

Estaba ansiosa. No veía la hora de que llegase su hermano para que la lleve. También le preocupaba como actuaría delante de él. Aunque a veces discutían y peleaban feo, eran muy compañeros.

_Trunks, hermano… No te imaginas cuanto te necesito en este momento. Espero que me apoyes. _Pensó Bra, mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

De repente llamaron a su puerta.

Secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y preguntó: ― ¿Quién es?―

―Soy Trunks, ¿puedo pasar?― Le preguntó su hermano desde afuera.

―Sí, adelante.― Contestó ella.

― ¿Qué pasa tonta? Mamá me dijo que te sentías mal y necesitabas que te lleve a la casa de Pan.― Le dijo Trunks.

_Ay mami… ¿Por qué tienes que exagerarlo todo? _Pensó la princesita.

―Bueno, en realidad no es tan así. Lo que pasó fue que mamá me vio un poco pálida y creyó que me sentía mal, pero sólo es el cansancio por tanto estudio. Nada más.― Contestó.

Bra ya se estaba cansando de mentir. Les estaba mintiendo a las personas que más quería y eso le dolía en el alma. Estaba segura de que ellos deberían conocer la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando, es más, creía que estaban empezando a sospechar algo y no se equivocaba.

―Ok. Si tú lo dices…― Le dijo Trunks, con un dejo de suspicacia. ― ¿Quieres que te lleve ahora o…?

―Sí, sí. Vamos ahora.― Le dijo a su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa y sin que él pidiera terminar la pregunta.

―Bien, hermanita. Recoge tus cosas que te espero abajo.―

Trunks se fue de la habitación y Bra bajó al poco tiempo con su bolso.

― ¡Vaya! Parece que piensas quedarte unos días.― Le dijo su madre entre risas.

―No. Jaja. Es sólo por esta noche.― Le respondió Bra tratando de sacar su mejor sonrisa.

― ¿Nos vamos, Bra?― Preguntó Trunks.

―Sí, vámonos.― Contestó Bra.

Se despidió de su madre. Su padre estaba entrenando, así que prefirió no molestarlo.

Se fueron en una aeronave, el viaje fue normal. Hablaron sobre los estudios de Bra, la Corporación Capsula, escucharon música, rieron. ¡Qué feliz se sentía!, estar así con su hermano, tan contentos, tan alegres. Deseaba que ese momento no terminara jamás. Esperaba que, después de que le contase que estaba embarazada, esto siguiera igual. Lo deseo con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Aterrizaron. El corazón de Bra latía muy rápido. El sólo hecho de pensar que en cuestión de minutos iba a compartir su secreto con su mejor amiga, la hacía temblar. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y alivio. Miedo a la reacción de Pan y alivio porque podía confiar su secreto a otra persona.

Dentro de la casa de Gohan, Pan se encontraba estudiando para un examen de la Universidad hasta que escuchó aterrizar una nave fuera de su casa. Salió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

― ¡Bra, Trunks! ¡Qué alegría verlos!― Gritó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Apenas Trunks apagó la nave, Bra corrió hacia Pan, la abrazó y le dijo: ― ¡Pan, amiga! Te extrañé mucho. Hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía.―

―No hace mucho. Sólo fueron tres semanas.― Respondió Pan, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga de la infancia.

― ¡claro que es mucho tiempo!― Exclamó la muchachita de los ojos azules. ―Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.― Esto último lo dijo soltándose del abrazo y agachando la cabeza.

La Son miró extrañada a Bra por la actitud que había tomado, sabía que ella no era así, algo debía estarle pasando. Pero no quiso preguntarle hasta tanto no esté a solas con ella.

Trunks se acercó a las chicas y saludó a Pan. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos. Luego él se fue porque tenía que volver a su trabajo, muy a su pesar, y las dejó solas.

Bra y Pan entraron a la casa de esta última.

― ¡Dios mío! Qué frío que hace afuera. Aquí está muy calentito.― Dijo la peliazul con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y se sentaba en otro.

Pan fue un momento a la cocina y luego volvió con una jarra de café y una taza.

―Tienes razón. Este invierno es de lo peor.― Respondió la nieta de Goku, quien le ofreció a su amiga un poco de café para calentar el cuerpo. Luego se sentó al lado de Bra.

― ¿Tus padres no están en casa, Pan?― Preguntó intrigada Bra ya que no veía ni a Gohan ni a Videl.

―A decir verdad no. Ellos se fueron de viaje ayer para descansar un poco, es que papá estaba con mucho trabajo y los convencí de que salieran una semana para que se despejaran. Eso quiere decir que tengo la casa para mi sola… Jaja.― Dijo Pan muy divertida.

―Recuerda que tu abuela vive al lado.― Cuestionó Bra probando un sorbo de café que su amiga le había servido.

―Claro que lo sé.― Respondió Pan, quien se puso seria al recordar el rostro de su amiga cuando se abrazaron. Entonces decidió preguntar: ―Y a ti, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Cada vez que vienes me avisas, hoy no lo hiciste. Eso me extrañó.―

―Pues…― Bra hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Sabía que la conversación que estaba por iniciarse iba a ser muy sorpresiva para Pan. ―En estas tres semanas que no nos vimos, ha pasado algo muy importante en mi vida.―

―No sé que será, pero luego de que nos saludamos afuera pusiste una cara rara. Dime Bra, ¿qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.― Le preguntó Pan dedicándole una sonrisa muy amistosa.

―Quédate tranquila, no es nada malo. Aunque me costó aceptarlo al principio, debo confesar.― Respondió Bra, dejando muy confundida a la muchacha del cabello negro.

― ¿Te costó aceptarlo? No logró comprender de lo que estás hablando Bra.―

―Lo que tengo que decirte, Pan…― Y volvió a hacer una pausa.―es algo delicado. Necesito que, por ahora, lo mantengas en secreto.

―Me estás asustando Bra, tú no eres así.― Le dijo la Son, tomando la mano de su amiga con fuerza. ―Lo que tengas que decir, dímelo y ya. Pero no le des más vueltas al asunto porque me preocupas.―

―Bien…― Dijo Bra y soltó un gran suspiro.― Eres la primera en enterarse y decidí que así lo fuera porque eres la persona en quien más confío. Eres mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y…―

No lo soportó más. Rompió en llanto, dejando a Pan desconcertada. Lo único que esta pudo hacer fue abrazarla, decirle que se calmase, pero que le contara lo que le estaba pasando sino ella no iba a poder ayudarla.

―No llores por favor Bra, tranquilízate y dime que es lo que te ocurre amiga. Estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola sea lo que sea que te pase.― Le dijo Pan, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba los cabellos celestes de Bra.

―Yo… Pan, yo…― Balbuceó entre sollozos. ―voy a tener un bebé. Estoy embarazada, Pan.― Lo dijo. Finalmente lo dijo. Compartió con esa persona que quiere tanto su secreto más grande.

Pan quedó perpleja, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tuvo que soltarse del abrazo y ver directo a los ojos azules de su amiga y preguntarle si era verdad aquello que le estaba diciendo.

―No juegues conmigo, princesa.― Le dijo. ― ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir? ¿No bromeas?―

―No Pan, no. No es ninguna broma. Juro que no puedo bromear con algo como esto.― Y llevo sus manos hacia su vientre. ― ¡Un hijo, Pan! ¡Voy a tener un hijo!―

La hija de Gohan abrió sus ojos como plato. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y la abrazó nuevamente, con más intensidad y ambas lloraron.

―No sé qué decirte, amiga. Estoy muy sorprendida.― Le dijo Pan emocionada.

―Lo sé, para mí también fue sorpresivo.― Respondió Bra.

Pan la miró a los ojos, la tomó de las manos y le preguntó: ―Puedo felicitarte, ¿verdad?―

―Claro que sí.― Contestó la futura mamá y le sonrió.

― ¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé que tu y Mark fueran a ser padres.―

Al escuchar el nombre del padre de su futuro bebé, Bra no pudo ocultar su cara de amargura.

―Pan, Mark no quiere a esté bebé. No lo acepta.― Y su sonrisa desapareció por completo, lo que dio lugar a nuevas lágrimas. ―Lo que él dijo fue…:

_**Flashback**_

―_Óyeme bien, porque no lo repetiré. A ti te gustó jugar, ahora hazte cargo. Vas a tener que solucionar este "problemita" tu sola, yo no quiero saber nada.― Mark era muy cruel con Bra, ella todo lo que hacía era escuchar, sin decir una palabra. ―Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras. Quieres quedártelo, quédatelo; quieres quitártelo, quítatelo, pero a mí no me involucres.―_

_**Fin del flashback**_

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Es un cretino! ¿Cómo pudo haberte dicho semejante cosa? ¡Lo mataré!― Gritó Pan, levantándose de su asiento hecha una fiera.

― ¡No! Por favor Pan, no hagas nada.― Le suplicó a su amiga.

― ¡¿Cómo que no quieres que haga nada?― Preguntó Pan.

―Siéntate, deja que termine de contarte. Déjame hablar contigo y contarte lo que he decidido.―

La nieta de Chichi y Goku comprendió que no era momento para exasperarse. Debía escuchar a su amiga y contenerla. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y le dijo: ―Lo siento. Tienes razón Bra. Cuéntame.―

―Bien, ― Dijo Bra, dedicándole una sonrisa no muy animada a su amiga. ―cuando volví a mi casa, luego de hablar con Mark, pensaba en dos cosas que me daban vueltas en la cabeza. Tener a este bebé o quitármelo. Tengo que confesarte que a raíz de las cosas que me había dicho Mark, no quería tenerlo. Sentía que iba a arruinar mi vida, que no estaba preparada para esto…―

―Ay, Bra…― Interrumpió la Son.

―Pero, ¿sabes? No fue eso lo que decidí. Quiero tener a este niño o niña. Después de todo, no tiene la culpa de lo que haga su estúpida madre. Quiero demostrarles a todos, incluso a Mark, que puedo hacerme cargo de este bebé, que puedo ser alguien responsable, que puedo dejar de ser la niña mimada de papá y mamá para pasar a ser quien mime a su propio hijo.―

Pan no pudo contener su emoción y dijo: ―Eres muy valiente, muy fuerte. Lo sabía Bra. Tú no te ibas a dejar llevar por un imbécil insignificante como Mark. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, amiga.―

―Muchas gracias, Pan― Y la abrazó. ―Gracias por ser mi amiga y estar siempre conmigo.―

―Oye, niña― Dijo la muchacha de los cabellos negros con un tono casi de enojo que hizo sorprender a Bra. ―Antes me dijiste que no se lo cuente a nadie, ¿verdad?― Preguntó y Bra asintió con la cabeza― Está bien. Voy a hacerlo sólo si me prometes una cosa.―

― ¡Lo que quieras!― Dijo Bra visiblemente nerviosa.

―Que me dejes ser la madrina de este bebé.― Dijo colocando su mano en el vientre de la peliazul.

―Hiciste que me asustara, tonta.― Le dijo Bra con más cara de alivio. ― ¡Por supuesto que serás su madrina! Tú y Trunks lo serán. Aunque…― Bajó su mirada.

― ¿Aunque…?― Inquirió Pan.

―Todavía no se lo he dicho y no sé como pueda tomarlo.― Respondió Bra.

―Bra, hablas de Trunks como si no lo conocieras. El va a apoyarte, de eso estoy segura. Sabrá entender, ya verás.― La animó su amiga. ―Si necesitas que esté contigo en ese momento, ahí estaré.―

―Muchas gracias, Pan.― Respondió.

―Bra, ¿cuándo te enteraste?― Preguntó Pan.

―Hoy es sábado, ¿verdad?― Preguntó la peliazul y su amiga asintió.― El jueves por la noche.

_**Flashback jueves a la noche, 23 hs.**_

_Estaba preocupada porque su periodo tendría que haber llegado hace una semana. Sabía que la última vez que había tenido relaciones no se había cuidado y eso le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de un embarazo._

_La sola idea la hizo temblar pero no iba a quedarse con la duda. Por eso es que salió de su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, fue hasta una farmacia y compró un test de embarazo. Volvió y se encerró en su habitación. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó estar en esta situación._

_Había roto el noviazgo con Mark hace tiempo ya, pero se seguían viendo ocasionalmente. Tenía la certeza de que esto, tarde o temprano, iba a traerle consecuencias._

_Fue al baño, realizo el test y esperó unos minutos; minutos que para ella fueron eternos._

"_Tranquila Bra, tranquila. Todo estará bien" Pensó._

_Tenía el test en sus manos. Al principio no se animaba a verlo pero de repente, sin pesarlo, lo hizo._

―_Positivo.― Se dijo. ―Es positivo.―_

_Dejó caer el test y automáticamente posó las manos en su vientre._

―_Un bebé. ¿Qué haremos con un bebé, Mark?― Se preguntó y de sus ojos azules comenzaron a caer lágrimas, lagrimas de alegría, de preocupación, de angustia, de felicidad, de miles de sentimientos encontrados._

_A partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría… Para siempre._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

― ¡¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste en ese preciso instante?― Le reclamó Pan.

―Porque antes quería hablar con Mark y ya ves como terminó.― Contestó Bra no muy animada.

―Bueno, ya no importa. Verás que todo saldrá bien, todos estaremos contigo. Nadie va a dejarte sola.― Dijo Pan tratando de animarla.

― ¿Sabes, Pan? Hay dos personas a quienes me va a costar mucho decirles esto. Mi papá y…―

Pan no la dejó terminar: ―Y Mi tío Goten.― Le dijo.

― ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?― Preguntó la peliazul.

―Porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que aun sigues enamorada de él, como cuando éramos niñas.― Respondió Pan con algo de nostalgia.

― ¿Y qué crees que dirá?― Volvió a Preguntar Bra con la esperanza de que su amiga le dé una respuesta positiva.

―A decir verdad, no lo sé.― Dijo la hija de Gohan. ―Pero, ¿te gustaría averiguarlo?―

― ¡No, de ninguna manera!― Gritó la princesa.

―Algún día va a tener que saberlo Bra. No vas a poder ocultar tu vientre por mucho tiempo.― Contestó Pan.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quiero decírselo a nadie hasta tanto tenga seguridad de mi embarazo.―

― ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?― Preguntó la Son.

― ¿Cuándo?― Contestó con una pregunta la hija de Vegeta.

―Hoy mismo. Si quieres comemos algo y vamos a Satan City, allí tiene el consultorio mi ginecóloga. Seguro nos atenderá.― Le dijo Pan.

―Sí, está bien. Será mejor quitarme las dudas lo antes posible en vez de seguir especulando.― Dijo Bra.

Pan la abrazó y le dijo: ―Ok. Sólo tienes que estar tranquila. Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Verás que saldrás adelante.―

―Gracias amiga por estar siempre a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Eres de lo mejor.― Respondió Bra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Bueno, bueno.― Dijo Pan. ―Basta de llantos. Vamos a comer y luego a prepararnos para ir al consultorio.

Felicidad, mucha felicidad sintió Bra en ese momento. La primera prueba estaba superada con éxito, su mejor amiga ya sabía que estaba embarazada y se puso feliz por ella.

En ese momento supo que no estaba sola, que al menos una persona, por ahora, iba a acompañarla en este difícil camino que estaba a punto de comenzar, la maternidad.

Agradeció a Dios y a la vida por tener una amiga como Pan, tan buena, compañera, alegre, afectuosa.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que vendría de ahora en más. Sabía que a partir de este momento nada sería fácil, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuese tan complicado.

Sólo quería paz y felicidad. No solamente para ella, sino para la personita más importante en este mundo, su hijo.

* * *

_**Nota**_

_Lo prometido es deuda y acá está la segunda entrega de este fic que me encanta._

_En la actualización del 29/10 dije que no iba a poder publicar este capítulo el fin de semana, pero hice un esfuerzo y acá lo tienen. ^_^_

_Tembién dije que había llegado a emocionarme hasta las lágrimas y sí, eso es lo que me provoca. Es porque este fic toca un tema muy difícil de abordar para mi, la maternidad. Creo que es un reto que me impuse a mi misma para ver cómo lo enfrentaba. =')_

_En cuanto a este segundo capítulo, hay algunas cosas que me quedaron afuera porque no quería extenderme taaanto, pero las dejé para el capi siguente._

_Qué lindo es tener una amiga de fierro como Pan, no? Por suerte yo la tengo y me banca en todas! (Mery, sos lo más! n.n) Para mi la amistad es un valor importantísimo en la vida, creo que sin ella nadie puede vivir, al igual que la familia (valor que va a ser tratado muy pronto en este fic ^^)_

_Gente, GRACIAS por sus reviews! Gracias por esas palabras tan lindas que hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo... Ahh, y GRACIAS a Agusds y Schala por darme ánimos para continuar con "Wish of love" =)_

_Bueno, me despido..._

_Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima... ñ_ñ_


End file.
